1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase storage capacity of a hard disc apparatus (HDD: Hard disc Drive), it is required to write a signal to a micro area of a magnetic disc. In order to both ensure the thermal stability of the signal and the recording of the signal in the micro area, a record medium with thermal stability is required, but the problem that overwriting needs a strong magnetic field will be generated. Currently, in an existing Giant Magneto Resistance (GMR) manner, record density tends to be saturated; therefore it is intended to achieve a “thermally assisted record” manner. The “thermally assisted record” manner is a manner in which a laser diode (semiconductor laser device) is used as a heat source to temporarily alleviate a force maintaining by a magnetic field and perform the task of writing.